staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Lutego 2015
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Świat się kręci - /279/ - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3030; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Klan - odc. 2695 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 109 (seria IX odc. 1) - Ucieczka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 73 (seria II, odc. 25) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 73); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy - Tereny inwestycyjne ANR; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Przepis dnia - /141/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 1. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 25, Szlaczetna krew cz. 2 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 25, Thoroughbreds, part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z łąki i z warzywnika - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 74 (seria II, odc. 26) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 74); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Jaka to melodia? - Extra /81/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3031; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2696 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /280/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /142/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Podatki odc. 57 (seria III, odc. 17) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Sześć tygodni grozy - cz. 2/2 (Verschleppt - kein weg zurück (Six Days of Fear), teil 2) - txt. str. 777 95'; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Hansjörg Thurn; wyk.:Jan Sosniok, Ellenie Salvo Gonzales, Idil Üner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Sekta 3 (Skulls 3, The) 97'; horror kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:J.Miles Dale; wyk.:Clare Kramer, Bryce Johnson, Barry Bostwick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Świat bez końca - odc. 1/4 (World Without End, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Notacje - Abp. Muszyński, ks. Krucina, kard. Glemp, kard. Nagny. Benedykt XVI; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 25, Szlaczetna krew cz. 2 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 25, Thoroughbreds, part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 M jak miłość - odc. 725; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 726; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1238 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 470 - Dyscyplinarka; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 (3); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mariachi - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Baron24 - odc. 26 "Ja, Baron - the best of" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 24 "Kochanek matki"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 23 "Powrót" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1118 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski - odc. 208; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1238 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1239 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 586 Daj znak! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 21 "Kubeł zimnej wody" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Kino relaks - Czekolada (Chocolat) - txt. str. 777 116'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Lasse Hallstroem; wyk.:Judi Dench, Juliette Binoche, Johnny Depp, Lena Olin; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Broń - najstarsze uzależnienie Ameryki (America' s gun addiction); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Świat bez tajemnic- Atomowy sekret Iranu (Fallout - 40 years of nuclear dispute with Iran); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Święta w kajdankach (Holiday in Handcuffs) 85'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2007); reż.:Ron Underwood; wyk.:Melissa Joan Hart, Mario Lopez, Timothy Bottoms, Markie Post; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 10 "Rodzina"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Łódź 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 11.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 06:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Król Edward; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 11.02-Zasady /pakiet 56/; STEREO 07:30 Powiatów portret własny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 11.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Bar Atlantic - odc. 7/13 - Córka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Przechodzień codzienny - 11.02-Zasady /pakiet 56/; STEREO 09:40 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 71) Pączki z konfiturą z suszonymi morelami, wątróbka z patelni; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Pogoda - 11.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Polska samorządna - odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Dej pozór - Muzykanty; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 65 Porada 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic - program edukacyjny - Mnichów odc. 1 (15.11.2014); reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem - Kolka; serial dokumentalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Przechodzień codzienny - 11.02-Zasady /pakiet 56/; STEREO 14:10 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Naszym okiem - odc. 19; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Ostatni smolarz na Roztoczu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Lider - odc. 39; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Gospodarka po Polsku 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:15 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 15 - Klient bardzo (nie) zadowolony; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 ŁWD FLESZ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 SUPEŁKOWE ABC - JM; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:53 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:53 Felietony NCK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:59 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Autofan; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:12 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:14 Podróże z Zofią Suską; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:26 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:57 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:58 Depozyt wiary; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:23 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:24 Wielka przygoda na baśniowym szlaku - W zaułku krasnoludków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:34 Prosto z lasu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:47 Podróże z Zofią Suską; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:01 Przechowalnia - Walentynki w Tierieszkowie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:39 Natury Dzieła Wybrane - Warta; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 11.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 11.02 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:21 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:26 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:28 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 11.02-Zasady /pakiet 56/; STEREO 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Naszym okiem - odc. 19; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 11 skrót 1 - jaja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Bar Atlantic - odc. 7/13 - Córka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 65 Porada 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 11.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 11.02 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 11.02-Zasady /pakiet 56/; STEREO 02:25 Gospodarka po Polsku 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 15 - Klient bardzo (nie) zadowolony; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Naszym okiem - odc. 19; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Trzy porty Stepnicy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Lider - odc. 39; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 65 Porada 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Pielęgniarki (93) 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (93) 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (94) 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (93) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (396) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (94) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (198) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2035) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (94) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (2815) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (145) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (376) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2036) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (441) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (415) 20:40 John Tucker musi odejść - komedia, USA/Kanada, 2006 22:20 Wieczny student 3 - komedia, USA, 2009 00:45 Wielki film - komedia, USA, 2008 02:55 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:50 Uwaga! (4131) 06:10 Mango - Telezakupy 07:15 Detektywi (678) 07:50 Doradca smaku (14/60) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej 13 (2015) 11:25 Szkoła (65) 12:25 Szpital (293) 13:25 Ugotowani 8 (2) 14:00 Ukryta prawda (414) 15:00 Szkoła (66) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2403) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (415) 18:00 Szpital (294) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4132) 20:10 Doradca smaku (15/60) 20:15 Na Wspólnej 13 (2016) 20:50 Ugotowani 8 (3) 21:30 Krwawy Sport 23:25 Jackie Chan: Pierwsze uderzenie - film sensacyjny, Hong Kong/USA, 1996 01:05 Życie bez wstydu 2 (11/12) 02:10 Uwaga! (4132) 02:30 Sekrety Magii 03:50 Rozmowy w toku (2403) 04:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Hala odlotów - Skąd się bierze zło? - (s. IV, odc. 6); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Wielkopolskie Rezerwaty Przyrody - Rezerwaty krajobrazowe; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Gruby - odc. 2/7 Szkoła - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 26; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1179 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Teatr Telewizji - Bezdech - txt. str. 777 74'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Bart; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Stroiński , Władysław Kowalski , Katarzyna Figura, Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Potocka, Dawid Ogrodnik, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Seweryn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Sztuka życia - odc. 72, Halina Frąckowiak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 1200 Muzeów - odc. 3 Prywatne muzea regionalne; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Hala odlotów - Skąd się bierze zło ? - (s. IV, odc. 6); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 26; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (669) Berlin - metro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Czerwony baron - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 4; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1179 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Proszę słonia odc.4 - Przeprowadzka Dominika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Teatr Telewizji - Bezdech - txt. str. 777 74'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Bart; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Stroiński , Władysław Kowalski , Katarzyna Figura, Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Potocka, Dawid Ogrodnik, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Seweryn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Racja stanu - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 6/112; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 26; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Czerwony baron; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia odc.4 - Przeprowadzka Dominika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 6/112; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (669) Berlin - metro; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1179; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Teatr Telewizji - Bezdech 74'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Bart; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Stroiński , Władysław Kowalski , Katarzyna Figura, Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Potocka, Dawid Ogrodnik, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Seweryn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Racja stanu - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 NRK1 06.15 To på reise ® 06.45 Mat med Niklas ® 07.15 Hygge i hagen ® 07.45 NRK nyheter 08.00 NRK nyheter 08.10 Antikkduellen ® 08.40 Norskekysten ® 09.20 Hva har du i bagasjen? ® 10.00 Muntlig spørretime 11.00 Med hjartet på rette staden ® 11.50 Glimt av Norge: Freden på Otrøya ® 12.00 NRK nyheter 12.15 Nork attraksjon ® (3) 12.45 Fader Brown ® (5) 13.30 Afrika ® (4) 14.20 Folk: Humoristjuristen ® 15.00 NRK nyheter 15.15 Verdens beste skijenter ® (3) 15.55 Hjernekamp ® (5) 17.00 NRK nyheter' 17.15 På jakt med Lotta og Leif ® 17.30 Oddasat - nyheter på samisk 17.45 Tegnspråknytt 17.50 Utrolige kaker ® (1) 18.15 Norsk attraksjon ® (4) 18.45 Distriktsnyheter 19.00 Dagsrevyen 19.45 Anno (20) 20.25 Forbrukerinspektørene 20.55 Distriktsnyheter 21.00 Dagsrevyen 21 21.35 Broadchurch (6) 22.20 Sofa (5) 22.50 Vikinglotto 23.00 Kveldsnytt 23.15 Rundlurt - UK ® 24.00 Anno ® 00.40 Inspektør Lynley ® 02.10 Broadchurch ® 02.55 Rundlurt - UK ® 03.40 Fader Brown ® 04.25 Afrika ® 05.15 Slutt NRK2 09.10 Ut i naturen ® 10.10 Puls ® 10.40 Oddasat - nyheter på samisk ® 10.55 Distriktsnyheter 13.20 Aktuelt ® 13.50 Urix ® 14.10 Brenner & Bøkene: på tomannshånd ® 14.40 Årets mesterfotograf ® 15.10 Kappelin i Europa ® 16.10 Med hjartet på rette staden ® 17.00 Derrick ® (8) 18.00 Dagsnytt atten 19.00 Jan i naturen ® 19.15 I Larsens leilighet ® 19.45 Norske naturperler ® 20.25 Aktuellt 20.55 Programmene som endret TV ® 21.25 Oddasat - nyheter på samisk 21.30 Stonehenge og de skjulte monumenter (1) 22.30 Urix 22.50 Den amerikanske bogarkrigen ® (6) 23.45 Då byen erobra verda ® 00.45 Dagbøker frå første verdskrig ® (1) 01.35 Forbrukerinspektørene ® 02.05 Oddasat ® 02.20 Distriktsnyheter 04.45 Slutt TV 2 Norway 06.00 Solsidan ® 06.30 Nyhetene 10.00 God morgen Norge ® 11.40 Masterchef 12.50 Bolighjelpen 13.40 Grey's Anathomy ® (11) 14.35 Privat praksis ® (18) 15.30 Malcolm i midten ® (4) 16.00 Home and Away ® (217) 16.30 Home and Away ® (218) 17.00 En moderne familie ® (10) 17.30 En moderne familie ® (11) 18.00 Solsidan ® (2) 18.30 Nyhetene 18.45 Været 18.50 Sportsnyhetene 19.00 Hotel Cæsar ® (94) 19.30 Hotel Cæsar (95) 20.00 Dropped - Heltenes kamp (4) 21.00 Nyhetene 21.20 Været 21.25 Sportsnyhetene 21.45 Dropped - Heltenes kamp (4) 22.15 Fjellflørt (6) 23.15 The Mysteries of Laura (6) 00.10 Suits ® 01.05 Hawaii Five-0 ® 02.00 Blue Bloods ® 02.50 Beck 03.40 Suits ® 04.25 Hawaii Five-0 ® 05.10 Kontoret ® 05.35 En moderne familie ® 06.00 Slutt TVNorge 06.00 Phineas og Ferb ® 06.45 America's Funniest Home Videos ® 07.35 Melissa & Joey ® 08.00 Cougar Town ® 08.25 Ullared ® 09.15 Baby Daddy ® 09.40 The War at Home ® 10.05 Millionær søker kjæreste ® 12.00 The Big Bang Theory ® 12.25 The Big Bang Theory ® 12.55 Trophy Wife ® 13.20 Melissa & Joey ® 13.50 The War at Home ® 14.20 Ullared ® 15.15 Baby Daddy ® 15.45 Cougar Town ® 16.15 Friends ® (3) 16.45 Friends ® (4) 17.15 Two and a Half Men ® (12) 17.40 Two and a Half Men ® (13) 18.05 The Big Bang Theory ® (14) 18.35 The Big Bang Theory ® (15) 19.00 America's Funniest Home Videos ® (43) 19.30 4-stjerners middag (19) 20.30 Morgan og Ola-Conny gjør Norge ® (3) 21.30 CSI ® (8) 22.30 How to Get Away with Murder (11) 23.25 Castle ® 00.20 CSI: Miami ® 01.15 Special Victimss Unit ® 02.05 CSI: NY ® 02.55 The Walking Dead ® 03.40 Special Victims Unit ® 04.30 CSI: NY ® 05.15 Malibu Country 05.42 Slutt